Anastasia's Lament
by EvalynXIV
Summary: The Warrior of Light, no matter how impossibly strong they may seem, is still a person. When pushed too far people give in to despair and fall to pieces, and she is no different. (A very short start to a potentially larger project. I'm more or less testing the waters. Thabk you for your time.)


It was getting cold. There was no doubt that the sun had finally fallen behind the peaks surrounding Rhelgar's Reach and the hour of her mission drew ever closer.

"Will you be ok while I'm gone…?" Ana asked as she snuggled up behind her lover, burying her nose in their neck as she held tight. She could likely pass her subtle shivering for a chill; their hempen sheets and thin cotton blankets left the bedding wanting as the cool desert night set in. The Warrior of Light was nervous, and understandably so; their enemy outnumbered them greatly, and there was no telling when they could attack. Having thought she had lost Y'shtola before, she couldn't bare the thought of losing her again.

"Oh don't be silly.." the white haired miqo'te purred as she settled into her Ana's arms, "We haven't a thing to worry about! You're only going to do some recon, you'll barely be gone for a few hours." Y'shtola smiled easily, knowing full well that her Warrior of Light was the highest degree of worrywort. The girl gently pressed her cheek against the side of Anastasia's head, "I assure you, if anything seems amiss I will contact you by pearl and you'll be here in a moments notice."

The warrior smiled slightly into the nook of her lover's neck before raising her head. Her armor and lance were not far away, within fairly easy access against the well used rattan storage chest the resistance had provided. Yet still she felt the nagging sensation of dread in the pit of her stomach, she nodded slowly, "Alright, deal," she said as she placed a kiss on Y'shtola's neck, "The second something feels off I want you to call for me. I'll be damned if I have to go through that again…"

"Oh? But did you not confess your feelings after that?" her grin was mocking, but still she ran her fingers gently over Ana's forearms, her slightly calloused fingertips sending a shiver up the warrior's spine.

All the Scion's knew by this point how broken up Ana was when Y'shtola had vanished, and were especially fond of teasing her for how snotty she was when they had all pulled her from the Lifestream. When Anastasia audibly pouted with a 'Hmph', Y'shtola's light-hearted giggle filled the tent, "Come now, love. Besides, if something happens this time, a ring might be in order!" She said proudly as held up her left hand and 'admired' her imaginary ring.

Anastasia huffed again at her teasing, but couldn't deny the appeal. They'd been together since her rescue, and had worked together for a few years before that. The world wouldn't always be at the brink of war…

"Ms. Adhira?" a young man called from the closed entrance of their tent in Rhelgar's Reach, "the Marshal wishes too know if you are prepared to leave."

He was only the messenger, but Anastasia couldn't help but hold a little resentment towards the young man. She sighed, pressing her cheek against Y'shtola's with a quiet groan and smiling when she enticed another amused and affectionate giggle.

"You heard the boy!" Y'shtola exclaimed as she, though hesitant to leave her love's embrace, made to evacuate the bed.

As Anastasia looked over the edge of the bed the aldgoat skin rug seemed as hot coals, and she wanted even less to leave their spot. However, when the healer reached out her hand Ana was unable to resist her duties any longer, giving a gentle squeeze upon taking it before she was pulled up from the sheets.

"Thank you," she said to Y'shtola, though loud enough for the boy, "I'll be there in just a moment." There was the sound of metal scrapping upon metal and a barely distinguishable clank, and Anastasia couldn't help but smirk at the boy's clumsy salute to the tent flap.

"I'm not that special…" she mumbled as the smirk faded to a melancholy smile, but it quickly became warm and content as Y'shtola gently placed her hands on Ana's cheeks.

Pale eyes met amber briefly before they leaned in and shared a tender, loving kiss. They held it for several sweet seconds, but when they pulled apart a dagger of dread pierced the warrior's psyche then evaporated as quickly as it had come. Her face had contorted somewhat in that moment though, and Y'shtola gave her an encouraging smile, "Be calm… they love you just as I do," she tilted her head a little then smirked, "though perhaps not as much or as…. vigorously as I." the smirk turned more mischievous as the white-haired healer reached back and gave her blonde lover's rear a firm squeeze.


End file.
